


Salvare

by Tamari



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Bonding, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamari/pseuds/Tamari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of Fox & Geese and denial. Kally, Thom, and Liam prolong the inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skylar (Goldenlake)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=skylar+%28Goldenlake%29).



Thom was frowning in concentration when Kally strolled in. Liam gave an unprincely cackle and saluted his sister.  
“Ha,” he told Thom. “I’ve got you now. Kally’s the best at Fox and Geese.”

“What makes you think I’ll help you?” She crossed the room to study the board. “Fox?”

“No, I am,” Thom said. “He almost trapped me a few times, but I think I’ll win. If you don’t help him, that is.” He captured a goose.

Kally smiled crookedly and leaned her elbows on the table. “No, I don’t think I will.”

Liam huffed. “Some sister you are.” He raked a hand through his black hair. 

“Kally, have you packed yet? Alan wanted to know if you still had the archery book he lent you,” Thom said absently.

Kally’s smile faded. “I’ll drop off the book at mess. It’s in my bookshelf.”

“You haven’t packed?” Thom frowned. “But aren’t you leaving tom—”

Liam shook his head frantically at Thom, but Kally had heard. She looked at the board intently for a few seconds as she collected herself enough to meet Thom’s eyes. He pretended not to notice her flush and watery eyes.

“Oh, I know I should pack,” she said, a little shakily. “I will. I will. I just wanted to come… just wanted to see my dear brother first. You know.”

“Dear brother, my foot,” Liam grumbled. “I’m about to lose now!” He gestured at the board in front of the three.

Kally laughed. Thom joined in as he captured another goose, leaving Liam with only two and winning the game. Liam scowled, but it wasn’t particularly threatening. 

“You owe me a silver noble, prince,” Thom said smugly. He stood up and offered his arm to Kally. “My lady?”

She raised an eyebrow at him and tossed her hair dramatically. “ _Your_ lady?”

Thom snorted. “So sorry, Your Highness.” He bowed, and she giggled. “I thought you might like to go get supper. Before, well. Before you have to go do princess-like duties.”

“I don’t know,” she said, glancing at her brother.

Liam took her other arm. “Come on, Kally. I’m famished! I’ll even sit with you two and listen to your discussions about boring sorcerers and so-and-so who invented the blah-blah. Ow!”

Kally had elbowed her brother. “They are not _boring_ ,” she said haughtily. “Some of us are just educated, I suppose.”

All three of them were laughing when they left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The world and characters of Tortall belong to Tamora Pierce, not to me.
> 
> Written for the Wishing Tree at Goldenlake. For skylar, who wanted Kally with family and friends before she left for Carthak. Fox & Geese is a medieval game, where the goal is to either (as the fox) capture all but two of the geese or (as the geese) trap the fox.


End file.
